Beads and Beasts at Hogwarts
by fira6440
Summary: What happens when the bead holders and the sacred beast co. holders go to Hogwarts. Well, they had better be prepared for the worst. Shino and the others are back. Now they just need to find each other. Starts in the first year and goes through them all
1. Shino remembers and finding Murasame

**Please read the Author's note at the bottom. I don't** **own Harry Potter or Hakkenden.**

Everyone in the Wizarding world thought that Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived was a normal wizard that was just lucky the night that his parents were killed. In fact, it had nothing to do with luck. In truth, it was just the opposite. See Harry Potter had a secret that he had been keeping for 3 years before Hagrid told him that he was a wizard. On his 8th birthday, he remembered. He remembered that he was Shino Inuzuka the holder of the demon sword Murasame and the bead of devotion. He never told anyone because he figured that his aunt and uncle would think that he was even more of a freak if he told them that he remembered his past life. So he kept it to himself. Every single day he wished that he would be able to find the others. When the letters started to come his uncle decided that he would be the one to load the car. When he looked up there on the telephone pole was a bird, a crow to be precise. 'Weird that crow reminds me of Murasame. But it couldn't be he can only be in bird form when he has a host. Maybe it is just a bird that looks like him.' It was in fact Murasame. He wanted Shino to remember because he didn't know that Shino did he didn't try to reach out to him. "Boy, are you almost done loading the car up?" Vernon called to him. "Almost sir," Harry called back to him. "Well hurry up. We don't have all day." Vernon said to him then turned and walked back in. When he had finished packing up the car they all left. They went to different places before Vernon decided on a small shack in the middle of the sea. The island that the shack was on was barely large enough for it. Not long after they got there a storm started. Vernon and Petunia had the bedroom and Dudley got the couch. Poor Harry was forced to sleep on the floor. He had drawn out a picture of birthday cake on the ground in the dirt. There were 11 candles and the words Happy Birthday. His cousin's wrist was over the edge of the couch and on it was a watch that Harry was using to keep track of the time. As he waited for his birthday he thought to himself 'Well another year goes by that I managed to keep my secret to myself and another year that I couldn't find anyone else, not even Murasame. Oh, well there is always next year.' At midnight he blew out the candles in the dirt when there was a loud booming sound. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then the door came done. In it was a silhouette of a large man that was at least twice the size of a normal person. When he walked in Harry could see that his face was mostly covered by his hair and beard except for his eyes that looked like the shells of insects. The giant simple picked up the door and placed back in the frame. He then asked for a cup of tea. Then he turned to Harry "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby, Yeh look like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes." When Vernon ordered him to leave the giant took the gun, twisted it into a pretzel and tossed it into the corner. Then from the inside of his overcoat, he pulled out a box. In the box was a chocolate cake with the words Happy Birthday Harry on it. Then Harry asked, "Thank you but might I ask who you are?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." The giant now dubbed Rubeus Hagrid said. Harry decided that now might be the best time to ask. "Excuse me but what is Hogwarts?" Hagrid faced him from where he had taken a seat on the couch. Then he started to laugh. "'Arry that is funny. Wha' is Hogwarts. Why it is the school that yer mum and dad went to learn what all the stuff that they did." Harry just looked even more confused."What stuff?"

"Magic. Why yer a wizard Harry."

"I can't be a wizard."

"Yes, yer are. I reckon a very good one." Not long after Hagrid explained everything they went to sleep. Harry was hoping that maybe this might help him to find the others.

\- Time Skip-

"Hagrid how am I going to pay for everything. I have no money?" Harry asks. "Did yeh think that yer parents left yeh nothing. It is all in their account which is now yer account." Hagrid then explained what the bank was. The white marble building looked like something that would be found in Greece not Britain. Harry was awestruck when he walked in. There were tellers and tellers. All of them were goblins. When Harry zoned back in Hagrid was waving to him to follow. The goblin that Harry learned was Griphook lead them to a mining cart. As they were going down the shaft Hagrid looked sick. Harry patted his arm to let him know that it was okay. When they stopped Griphook asked for the key. Inside were stacks of money. Hagrid helped him fill the bag with what they needed and explained the money. When they were leaving a small box was sitting next to the door. It had a card attached. Wondering what it was Harry looked. The envelope said happy 11th birthday Harry. Hearing Hagrid calling his name he picked it up and left. Griphook who had been there when Lily and James had placed the box in there said nothing but moved on. They stopped at another vault on their way out that held only a small package that Hagrid removed from the vault. Then on their way to get him robes, Hagrid asked him what he had grabbed and Harry told him that it must have been a present that was left for him. Hagrid had then left him to get measured while he left to get a pick me up after the ride. Inside there was another student getting measured. He reminds Harry of either Rio or Ao. Then after Harry and Hagrid got the robes and everything but his wand the groundskeeper took him to get a pet. Inside the store was all different animals. The one that caught his eye was a crow. The very same one that had been watching him when he was packing the car. When he started to walk over the cashier yelled at him to stop and that the bird was biting anyone that got near. Hagrid tried to get him to take a snowy owl but he was stubborn. The cashier said that if he could get near the bird he could have him for free as he was dangerous. Harry looked the crow in the eye and heard a happy voice in his head 'SHINO.' Walking over he opened the door and Murasame jumped onto his arm. Hagrid and the cashier were surprised, to say the least. The last stop was getting him a wand. "What are you going to name him?" Hagrid asked referring to Murasame sitting on Harry's shoulder. "Murasame. It is the name of the bird that I used to see in my dreams." They then stayed silent the rest of the time it took to get to the wand shop. Inside were boxes and boxes of different sizes. "Ah yes. I thought that I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here, herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow nice wand for charm work." Said a strange man coming forward out of the gloom. He came very close to Harry, so close in fact that Murasame tried to bit him. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say that your father favored it – it's, the wand that chooses the wizard." Bending down he ran a finger over the scar on Harry's forehead. Murasame once again tried to bit him but Harry gave him a look that said don't you dare. "And that's where. I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and I the wrong hands . . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…." He shook his head and went to talk to Hagrid. 'Shino I don't like that guy he got too close to you. He could have hurt you.'

'Murasame I was fine. Besides all he did was tell me things. If the wand chooses the wizard then does that mean that mine would bond with you as well?' Over the years that Shino and Murasame were together they learned that they could talk telepathically. It came in handy when they didn't want to be overheard. "Well, now – Mr. Potter. Let me see. Which is your wand arm?"

'Wand arm?'

'Try your dominant.' Murasame suggested. "Err – Well, I'm right-handed."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." Measuring from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head, then going to look for and pulling out boxes all the while he was muttering to himself. 'What was the point of that? It seems that it would be not helpful at all." Murasame commented. 'We don't know. Maybe there is a system. Remember the guy that we had met before this whole fiasco. He did something similar. He also mentioned something about magic and making me a wand. That's why he wanted a feather from you. Maybe it is the same.' Mr. Ollivander came back and had him try different wands. Somewhere more violet then others. He then started mutter that he was a tricky customer. Then he came over and looking Harry then Murasame in the eye shooed Hagrid out. "Never in all my years ever seen a student that was going into their first year get a familiar so fast. Much less a demon that is supposed to be missing." At this Harry and Murasame stopped and froze. "Although maybe you would prefer host and sword. No Mr. Potter or would you prefer Mr. Inuzuka. Hmm. And that on your shoulder is Murasame the demon blade that is supposed to be missing is it not." Not waiting for an answer walked into the back of the shop and handed a wand to him. "I believe that this one is much more suited for you. Demon wood with the core of a phoenix and one of Murasame's feathers. I knew the day that I heard that you had stopped You-Know-Who who you were. I believe that my father once tried to make your wand but you vanished before he finished. He finished it and left it in the back in case you show again. I altered it to hold the phoenix feather. The same Phoenix also gave another that was the wand that gave you that scar. I think that we can expect great things from you Mr. Inuzuka…. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes but great. Not that you haven't before. When you get to school ask Professor Binns the history teacher about the last holder of Murasame. That is one of his favorite legends and the only one that he will tell willing. Now run along. Hagrid is waiting." Harry then turned and left "Yes a great many things. You are not alone your pack is waiting." Hagrid took Harry to the Leaky Caldron. "Now if you need me then have Murasame bring me a letter. And here is your ticket to the train." Hagrid then left. Harry got then a room to stay in till he had to leave.

"Hagrid never mentioned how I'm going to get to the platform. I don't think that there is a platform 9 3/4."

"try asking the owner maybe he will know." Harry stayed there till it was time to go. He caught up with Murasame and told him about the treatment that he suffered at the hands of the Dursley's. When Murasame asked if he could deal with them he told him no. On the day that it was time to leave he asked Tom how to get there. "Just walk through the barrier between nine and ten." And he did just that. He took a seat in an empty compartment. He was not expecting anyone to join them. "Can I sit here? All the other ones are full." Harry just smiled and said sure. He got a pleasant smile in return. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Really. I don't mean to be rude but can I see the scar." Harry just shrugged and showed him. "Wicked. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, not really. Though from what I heard I am glad that I don't." Ron just shrugged. "True. I remember that in my past life there was a plague that whipped out the entire village that I lived in."

Then he frowned and he looked deep in thought. "After that, nothing so maybe I died or I just don't remember. Sorry, that must make you think that I'm crazy or something." Ron said. Harry just smiled."If it makes you feel better so do I could tell you my name from then maybe we knew each other." Ron smiled as well and shook his head yes. "My name from then was Shino Inuzuka."

"We did. My name was Sosuke Inukawa." Ron said looking overjoyed. Then Murasame brought up an interesting point to Harry. 'He said that he doesn't remember anything from after the plague. Meaning he could be Ao or Sosuke.'

'True. He could be.'

 **Sorry for the rewrite. In case you didn't read the Author's note before this that was also posted today. The reason that I am redoing this is that I had the plot going too fast and was sloppy with who the characters are. Like before the only characters in this chapter were:**

· **Shino Inuzuka (Harry Potter)**

· **Murasame**

· **Sosuke Inukawa**

· **Ao (mentioned and seen)**

· **Rio Saitomi (Mentioned)**

 **Next time: The train ride and sorting.**


	2. Suspicions of a friend

**I don't own Harry Potter or Hakkenden**

 **-** 'Better keep an eye on him to see which he ends up being' Murasame told Shino. "By the way, we should only call each other by the names that we are more familiar with in private as to not confuse the other students at the school Shino," Ron said this in the way that remembered both Shino and Murasame of Sosuke when he was reprimanding Shino for getting in trouble. "That's true. I wonder why it is that you don't remember past the plague because you survived it." Shino left the 'In two different people' part unsaid. Shino just remembered the present that was left in the vault. Pulling it out he opened the card first. It read Dear Harry, Happy Birthday. We are so proud of you going to Hogwarts and learning Magic. We really hope that we will be there when you leave but there is the possibility that we won't be. If that is the case then no matter what happens and what house that you are put in we always love you. We really hope that if we aren't that Sirius or Remus are taking good care of you and that you don't live with you magic-hating aunt and uncle but the protection that will activate if we die might make it so that you have to. And no matter what people tell you, Sirius is innocent and Peter is the secret keeper and a rat animagus. If you don't know them Sirius black is a dog animagus and your godfather and Remus Lupin is your dad's friend and a werewolf. With Love your Mom and Dad. P.S. the present was your mom's idea. Opening the box next was a necklace. It had only one bead on it. A red bead with the symbol of devotion on it. Murasame recognized the bead at the same time as Ron did. "Isn't that the bead that you were born with?"

"Yeah. Maybe it is possible that I had it again when I was born." The-Boy-Who-Lived answered. "Maybe. By the way whose the bird." The redhead asked. "This is Murasame. He's a friend that I meet after the plague."

"Really. I remember that there was a legend that I heard I while I had been traveling before my mother had fallen sick about a demon sword by the same name." The two friends spent some of the train ride talking and filling each other in on what has been happening in their current lives. Each time that Ron tried to ask about what happened after the plague Harry shut him down saying that it would be better if he either remembers or never knows to say that it could be a blessing or a curse in designs that he did know what happened. At one point the kid that Harry had met in Diagon Ally showed up. This time though he introduced himself as Draco Malfoy with two kids that were introduced as Crabbe and Goyle. He and Ron got in a fight. 'Ya know one could very well be Ao and the other Sosuke with how they are going at each other.' Murasame said. 'I say that Ron is Ao.'

'Why' Harry asked. 'Because Draco said that he could show you the right kind. That could very easily be him warning you that he is Ao and he is trying to warn you about it.' Mursame explained. 'Ture but it could be the other way too. That Draco is Ao and Ron is Souske and Ao is trying to lure me into a trap.' The rest of the way was in silence. Shino was zoned out all the way to the castle. He zoned out until the Sorting hat started to sing "Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" After the round of applause, Harry zoned out. Murasame, however, paid attention to what house Draco went into to see if that gave any indication as to who he was. It didn't. When Harry was called up people around the Great Hall started to talk and whisper to each other as to why there was a crow on his shoulder when he should be in a cage and why a crow of all things. "Well, what do we have here. Shino Inuzaka and the demon sword Murasame. Well well, this year might just be interesting. Now, where will you go? Smart from traveling, loyal to friends and family, courage from a want to protect and cunning picked up from a demon. None will budge where do you want to go?" a voice asked. Harry and Murasame figured out who it was. "Where would be best?" Harry asked. "Griffindor or Slytherin. Those traits are the strongest there is. Perhaps Griffindor. Ask Binns about the legend. Good Luck" The word Griffindor was yelled out loud. Harry removed the hat after he stopped talking and walked over. The two twins just smirked like they knew that it was going to happen and nodded their heads in his direction as an indication that they knew and went back to talking to the person next to them. Thinking about why everyone that knew who he was kept telling him to ask this professor Binns about the legend around him he didn't notice till Ron sat down next him that the sorting had ended and the food was on the table. After the speech by the headmaster that Murasame agreed must be color blind and insane and the feast they left for the tower led by the perfect. When the poltergeist showed up it freaked out when it saw Murasmae and left. Not that any of the students noticed this they were all ducking to avoid what was being thrown. The perfect that introduced himself as Percy Weasley told them the rules and things they went off to bed. 'Murasame why do you think that we keep being told to ask about the legend. Do you think that it is something bad? I'd hate for our story to make people think that we're bad people.' Shino asked laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. 'I'm sure that it is nothing but a story. We know that. Draco got into Slytherin. That doesn't mean that he can't be Sosuke as our actions can make us different. It is possible that he is just ambitions to protect you and cunning comes into play when he needs to get you to listen. Go to sleep,.'

'Okay. Good night Murasame.'

'Good night, Shino.'

\- In the Room of Requirement-

"So it's settled then Shino, Murasame, Sosuke, Ao, Shinobu, Nachi and Hamaji are here?" A voice asked. "Yes for the fifth time Kaname. They are here. The Map doesn't lie. Rio is keeping an eye on Sosuke and Nachi. You, me and Genpachi are in charge of the others. Dosetsu has been notified about what is happening." Kabongo said. "We need to keep an eye on Professor Quirrell. According to the Map Voldemort is with him. Ayane is keeping an eye on him too. Worst case scenario we wait till next year to have Keno and Daikaku's help with him." Genpachi said. "Let's head back. By the way, has he remembered who he is?" Kaname asked. "No, but a good hit to the head should solve that. Just need to eliminate that rat. I wonder if Murasame wants to help with that." And with that, they walked away. The secret kept safe.

 **Hi sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy. Then I lost my flash drive and couldn't access what I had written. But I'm back now. Can anyone guess who Sosuke, Ao, Shinou, Nachi, Hamaji, Kaname, Rio, Kabongo, Genpachi, Ayane, Keno and Daikaku are? Sosuke will be revealed next time cause I want to write what he experienced during this. A hint on Kaname, Genpachi, and Kabongo: figure out what map they are talking about. For the people that don't like the rat, he won't be there for long. Just till the third year. I will try to update each week or every other week. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Souske's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own either.**

Draco/Sosuke's POV

8 years, I have remembered for 8 years, I remembered when I was 3. For months I had nightmares about how I died, the plague and a lot of what happened. I suppose that a child of 3 years would freak out over what happened. When I was old enough to know what happened and what my parents did I figured that I most likely shouldn't tell them. I mean they were mean, they treated the help like they were beneath them. I was appalled with it, I acted like I thought the same way, but the truth was I wasn't. When I was old enough to start schooling they schooled me. The whole high and mighty act like everyone that you meet was beneath you was annoying, but I put up with it.

I never once spoke out there was a lot of people that expected me to be like them, and every time I thought that maybe I should just give in, I remembered Shino, and what he would have said about it. So just maybe I shouldn't. Because one day I would find him and that gave me the confidence to resist. My parents are always having me meet other kids my age to help me make a name for myself. The only one that I felt like I could be myself with was Blaise Zabini who reminds me of Nachi. When I mentioned that he reminded me of someone he looked me in the eye said: "Of course I do Sosuke I would call you senile if I didn't". Nachi was still lazy and right.

He hadn't found anyone else so I nearly gave up till he pointed out that it is possible they just hadn't been reincarnated yet and to not give up. Years passed I kept an eye out for anyone who matched Shino's general description. I was at Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions when I saw him, my little brother was reborn also. I striked up a conversion with him and nearly cried when I saw what he looked like, abused and malnourished that's what he looked like. When I saw Hagrid with him I knew what I had to do, find his name and get him with me. My Mother had a present for me when I got home, half of the bead of Duty. She said that I was born with it in my hand, then I understood what happened, Ao was still being a pain in my butt. But maybe he would watch Shino for me if I couldn't; after all, I still had no idea of who he is. When I got to my room I sent a message to Nachi to meet me on the train. The entire time there my parents were talking about the Boy-Who-Lived (A ridiculous name, I mean who comes up with these) and the fact that he will be in the same year as me. That it would be bad if he was against the Dark Lord so I was to get him on our side and that was an order. But when I saw who he was I nearly smacked my head into a brick wall, really Shino you had to be the one to end a dark lord. When I saw who he was with I will admit I flipped, Ao, the thorn in my side. So maybe I reacted badly but can you blame me, my shadow was his friend. When I told him I could help him find the right sorts I was trying to subtly warn him of Ao. When I found Blaise I went in and dismissed the idiots my father gave me. "I found Shino." When I said this Nachi looked up.

"Who?" Nachi asked. Not where he is who he is. I thought. "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley is Ao, what am I going to do? The likelihood of the golden boy ending up in Slytherin is next to none and I have to protect him." I told Nachi.

"So you try to help him anyway, I found Rio he is a couple of years ahead of us. He told me that Kaname, Ayane, Genpachi, and Kabungo are already there and that covers all the houses but Ravenclaw. So no matter what house he ends up in there is someone to help him, relax he will be fine."

I knew that Nachi was right but I still couldn't help but worry, after all there is always the chance of something going wrong and him getting hurt. Still I was going to make the most of it, the only time I paid attention during the sorting was when Shino and Ao went up. Both were in Gryffindor, Nachi and I ended up in Slytherin. When we got down to the common room Blaise and I were pulled away by Marcus Flint.

"So you ended up in Slytherin Sosuke. I would have thought that you would end up in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Guess the twins were right."

"The twins?" I was confused.

The only twins in the school were Fred and George Weasley.

"Yup. The Weasley twins also known as the demon twins by the teachers because of the pranks that they pull. The name couldn't be more right for who those two are. Gotta say though they managed to corrupt the fox boy well."

When he said that I knew right away the twins were Genpachi and Kabungo, the fox boy must be Kaname if I remember right Lee Jordan is their friend, so that makes him Kaname. "So is it just us in this house. I mean that is from that time?" I asked.

"Yup. Because of the amount of people this year is more than normal there aren't enough rooms. So I asked if I could be the roommate of you two. The teacher said yes so that means that I can keep an eye on you."

With that he led us upstairs to the room that we would be sharing with him. When he closed the door he told us the rest. "There are two teams at work here. The twins and Kaname are ones that monitor the whole going on of the school. They have a map that shows them who is in the castle along with if it is anyone that they shouldn't be, the map is called the Marauder's Map. They know where everyone is at all times. The second group is the rest of us we keep an eye on the school and act in secre,t anything that is out of the ordinary we take care of. The message is passed through these journals, I will get you two ones as soon as I can. They only open for us, they are enchanted to react to the energy that the beads and the beasts give off. Genpachi came up with it as it would be odd for Gryffindors and Slytherins to be seen getting along so we don't try to pretend that it would. If any teacher were to look all they would see is a blank notebook even if we were seen writing in it. This is a safety measure as it would be bad if we were caught, I looked it up, in all legends we are painted in bad light. The Wizarding World is not ready for this kind of thing quite yet. I would love to tell you that it is paranoia but it isn't. Ayane told us that when she was younger she tried to tell her aunt and she reacted badly and nearly had her head looked at but she passed it off as a childhood fantasy. But after that she kept a close eye on her because of it, and that's Ayane in all stories she is barely mentioned. What would that say about the rest of us? The twins are going to see if Ginny is one of us before they tell their parents, they said that their older brother Bill is Dosetsu."

At that moment the journal that was on the bed lit up with an orange color. It said "Voldemort is in the castle, he is with Quarrel, Keep an eye on him."

That seemed to end that conversation; those few words were enough to make us all afraid because he might go after Shino. The worst part was that I couldn't help him because of the fact that I couldn't be seen with him, it broke my heart. Neither Rio or Nachi questioned why I was upset after that, after all, they knew that I saw Shino as mine to protect, and I couldn't. Not with the way that the houses were, it would be bad. Not just that but my family were members of Voldemort's army that meant that people would think that I was trying to turn the hero of the wizarding world evil. I would never be allowed to be alone with him to convince him of who I am. The twins might be able to help but only so much, I hope that I can get to him first before Voldemort. Then it dawned on me, in classes I might be able to subtle keep an eye on him in them. Yes, now I have a plan, I hope it works.

 **Hi sorry it has been so long I have been busy with school and things and for a while the internet wasn't working. I will never abandon any of my stories but updates might be sporadic. Most of the school year itself will be skimmed over as it will be the same but with Murasame scaring Pettigrew as I don't like him. The people that showed up are**

 **Shino-Harry**

 **Ao-Ron**

 **Sosuke-Draco**

 **Genpachi-George**

 **Kabungo-Fred**

 **Dosetsu-Bill(mentioned)**

 **Rio-Marcus**

 **Kaname-Lee(mentioned)**

 **Ayane(mentioned)**

 **Nachi-Blasie**

 **I bet none of you thought that Ron would be Ao. I thought that it would be cool because of the fact that it would be different. It may seem that I have no plan but I do. Say who you think Keno, Daikaku, Shinobu, Ayane and Hamaji are. Thank you for reading and have a good rest of you days and see you next time.**

 **Next time: a kidnapping and a hit to the head.**


	4. kidnap teachers, a shadow to the rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own either**

Shino/Harry's POV

The only time that I saw Draco again was when we were in class. Murasame said that it is possible that the reason that the house system made people think that they have to avoid certain people. If you look in any books what happens is the same throughout the year with some differences. Though people were a bit surprised by the fact that I could fly so well. That was because I was used to flying on Murasame. At Halloween when the troll showed up, he quickly ran away when Murasame glared at him. Hermione and Ron weren't too sure what to do about that one. Then again the teachers didn't know either, Querell nearly fainted when that happened. The boys in the dorm liked the demon. That could be because neither of the twins or their friend Lee could get past Murasame to prank anyone in the dorm. Murasame had also made friends with Ron's rat Scabbers. Well I think he more thinks of the rat as prey rather than a friend. The poor rat on more than one-time Ron and I had to rescue him from Murasame. I thought that maybe I could try to talk to Draco to see if he was someone, I never got the chance. I wasn't all that bothered by it though. Though something strange happened at the end of the year.

It started out like any other DADA class. Then towards the end of the class, the teacher asked me to stay back because he wanted to talk to me. ' _Be careful Shino, something isn't right here.'_ Murasame warned me. The fear was evident in his voice and thoughts, and why wouldn't it. It was clear that something had been different lately with the teacher. ' _I know but let's hear him out.'_ I told my demonic friend and companion. "Sir, are you alright you look jumpy?" I asked the fake sympathy and worry there to make him think that whatever it was that he was planning was going over my head when it wasn't.

"You see I need your help with something so stupefy." As he said that he pointed his wand at me and red light come out and hit me. The last thing that I saw before I blacked out was a face on the back of my teacher's head and Murasame's frantic calling.

Kobungo/Fred's POV

Me, Genpachi and Kaname were sitting in the common with Ron and Hermione listening to what happened at DADA when Murasame came in without Shino. The three of us exchanged glances because even though they weren't merged together anymore Shino and Murasame were inseparable from each other. "Sh-Harry got taken by Querell." The demon said panicking and nearly forgetting to call Shino Harry. Genpachi jumped up and took charge just like the soldier he was. "Ok, Hermione go let the teachers know what happened in case anything happens then go let Madam Pomfrey know as well." Hermione nodded and left. "Kaname go let Rio know and ask him to send help to the third-floor wing and then wait here in case something happens and he returns. Don't forget to watch the map." Kaname ran off to do just that. "But wait what about me? I want to help."

"Oh, little brother don't think that I forgot about you. You, me and Kobungo are going to rescue Shino with Murasame's help, along with anyone that Rio sends for help." Ron looked like he wanted to ask how we knew that Shino was Harry and how we knew who Shino was. I just stopped him and said, "If you don't remember we aren't going to tell you because it could cause you to have problems with your memory when it does come back." He just thought that over and nodded in understanding. I could tell by his look that it didn't quell his curiosity but understood that it could cause problems for him. With that, we walked out the door and down the hall to the entrance to the third-floor wing where Sosuke was leaning against the wall. "Why are you here Malfoy?" Ron asked. We- me and my twin- looked at each other and had the same thought ' _Ao and Sosuke still can't get along'_

"Helping what else. I'm not about to let Voldemort get his hands on Shino as long as I live." Sosuke responded coolly and evenly trying not to lose his temper with his shadow. Ron went to shot back a snide comment at him when Genpachi put his hand on Ron's shoulder and I took over "Thank you for coming to help. I have the feeling that we will need your help."

"At the beginning of the year, we saw Hagrid bring something in here and knowing Hagrid's love for dangerous animals it could be anything," Genpachi said. Both boys nodded and together we faced the door and I opened it. Inside was a large 3 headed dog and a harp that stopped playing when we opened it. The dog woke up and growled at us. Sosuke, Genpachi and I backed up out the door but Ron wasn't so lucky. The Cerberus swung his three heads and knocked Ron into a wall. Deciding enough was enough Genpachi and I started to cast spells at the underworld creature while Sosuke went to help his shadow who was out like a light.

Ao/Ron's POV

When Fred, George, and Malfoy backed out of the room I went to follow them but wasn't so lucky and got hit by the large dog into a wall. When I hit the wall, pain bloomed in the back of my head jarring memories I didn't know I had. Memories of being the shadow of the person I thought I was. Then I remembered. Kaname was the holder of the Osakan Five Foxes. Rio had Yatsufusa the large dog that guards his family. I remembered who Murasame was and his connection to Shino, the war, the woman that tricked me. Fading 50 years after Sosuke's death. I remembered the other bead holders, Keno, Daikaku, Genpachi, Kobungo, Dosetsu, and Shinobu. I had the feeling that Fred and George were the demons of the group. Which would make Malfoy Sosuke. I opened my eyes and there was Malfoy looking down, I decided to test my little theory with a flourish. "The Wrong Sort, if I'm the wrong sort what does that make you?" Malfoy then just shook his head. "The one that needs to save him from my own shadow. Then again Genpachi and Kabongo might corrupt him into pranking."

"Oye, who do you think thought us to prank?" George said.

"Keno? Honestly, Genpachi and I learned from Shino 100 years after you two died. That was 300 years ago." Fred-Kobungo- said.

"Kobungo is correct. It has been 457 years since the plague that wiped out your village." Genpachi said.

Then Murasame flew down from his perch in the rafters. "Not by much only about 20 years after you guys. Now get a move on I'm worried about Shino."

With that, we went down the trapped door and got caught in the devil's snare. Luckily Sosuke paid attention in class and was able to get us free. Then Murasame got the key for the door that was flying around, just to be clear the keys were flying not the door. On the other side was a giant chess set, Genpachi and I had matching grins on our faces. At this, both Sosuke and Kabongo backed up but followed our orders. Genpachi and I took the places of the knights, Sosuke became a rook and Kobungo a bishop. When we realized we would need to sacrifice one of our living pieces Kobungo volunteered because they still healed fast even without being a demon. On the other side, we ran into a problem, a mountain troll. This one clearly was dumber than the other one had been because it didn't run from Murasame like the last one did, in fact, it challenged him. The fool then ran at Murasame who grew big. While he didn't take his demon form, he was still large. When the troll came near him the brute swung his club trying to knock the large bird out of the air. Said bird flew up out of the way and came down aiming to claw his eyes out. The troll then ducked and swung again. This repeated for three more rounds until Murasame grabbed the club and flung it to the other side of the room. The troll roared loud enough to shake the room nearly knocking the 4 of us off our feet. He then tried to hit the demon out of the air with his arm but Murasame clawed up his arm. The troll then tried to strangle the bird but he shrunk down to the size of a regular bird and flew out of reach. Then he did something that none of the thought possible he changed into an eagle and grew again. Again, the troll tried to knock him out of the sky and again Murasame clawed at his arm and the troll roared. The troll tried to strangle him but Murasame shrunk again. This time however the troll was ready and caught him and squeezed nearly cracking all of Murasame's ribs. Then he did something that literary none of us thought was possible. He didn't change into another bird but a human. He looked like he was about 15-16 years old. He had black hair and red eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt. He had a black leather jacket over it with black boots on. In his hand was the sword that we always associated with him. He then attacked the troll more furiously with the sword. He was moving so fast it was hard for us to keep up. Then as fast as he started, he stopped and the troll fell over dead. He put the sword on his back and turned to us. Most likely seeing the shocked look on our faces he just rolled his eyes and said: "Well are you going to stand there looking like you just got smacked silly with a fish or are we going to rescue Shino."

Then he turned and walked away and throw the next door. Inside was a table with 7 different sized bottles with liquids inside. Then the door shut. In front of one door was purple fire and the other had a black fire. Walking over I saw a piece of paper that said

" _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, `_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our numbers hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide \_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

Taking a step back Sosuke and I allowed the two third years to solve the riddle. Holding up a bottle that had enough for two people to drink we realized there was a problem. There were five of us that had to get through. "Why don't Sosuke and I head back. We can get the teachers while you two who are older go to get Shino. We can take Murasame back with us."

Sosuke nodded his head. It made more sense as the twins were pranksters the teachers wouldn't believe them even with Hermione back them up. The teachers were more likely to believe Sosuke and I even if we are from different houses because he was there with me when Querell told Shino to stay back. Then Murasame pointed out something that none of us thought of. "If they heal fast why can't they just walk through it while you two take the potion and I fly through."

That shut all of us up when we thought of that. Changing into his bird form he flew through the fire while Sosuke and I took the potion. Then the 4 of us walked through the fire.

On the other side what we saw scared us. Quirrell's clothes were on the floor in front of the mirror. Shino was collapsed on the floor near the steps. Running over we knelt next to him and Genpachi checked his pulse. "He's alive but barely. Whatever happened here was bad."

Walking over to a red stone that was on the floor I picked it up "I wonder what this is?" Sosuke walked over to me and looked at it "No clue. Never seen anything like it."

We walked back over to the twins. Genpachi had picked Shino up and was carrying him piggyback style. As we had made it up the steps the headmaster came in. We explained to him what happened leaving out the reincarnation and our demon friend. Then he led us to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey insisted that we stay the night.

Shino/Harry's POV

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey explained that Malfoy, Ron, and the twins had brought me back after Quirrell had kidnapped me. She also told me that all the students that had saved me had been given points. I had been given points as well for being brave and not giving into Quirrell. Then Dumbledore came in I had not expected him to tell me what happened but he did. He told me about Voldemort as though I had never met him before. Though I do remember bits and pieces of that night when it was time to go home Hagrid gave me a photo album of my parents. I was sitting in the compartment I was not expecting the company but still. It was not even five minutes when Ron, the twins, and Lee came in. I was looking at the album when I heard Ron say "Hey Shino. How are you? I'm sorry that we couldn't come to see you but I was getting and giving a lecture before that."

"I'm fine. But why were you getting a lecture and just who were you giving a lecture too?" When I said this I looked up and there were the twins and Lee.

"Apparently I can't try and corrupt you because Genpachi, Kobungo, and Kaname won't let me." It took me all of 5 seconds to figure that one out.

The twins then answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "He's Ao." One twin said.

"And he was giving Sosuke a lecture on what to do if anything happens." The other finished.

Then we started talking about an hour later the others came. Apparently, Murasame was with Sosuke, nothing could bring down my mood. The others filled us in on what has happened and explained the teams and gave me a notebook. When I got to the station, I meet the Weasleys they were happy to meet me. The Dursley's, of course, wasn't very nice but I knew that I could get through the summer. After all, Murasame said if they get too bad, he would threaten to eat them. Somehow, I knew that he would. If that happens, I could ask any of the others if I could stay with them.

 **I am so sorry that it took so long to update I was busy with the other one and I had to travel with my family. Yes now Ron does remember who he is. All of them bar a few are there. I decided that with so many years together Shino and Murasame most likely found out some other abilities that he had that's where the idea that Murasame being able to turn human. The rest of the years will also be in this story but there might be update breacks in between. Thank You for being with patient me.**


End file.
